A Way Out
by TheDemonOfTheWindBomb
Summary: Kiba, Hinata, and a group of friends are lost, stranded and separated. Can they find a way out before they are lost forever/
1. Chapter 1

**A Way Out**

**Hey this is my first fic so comment and tell me how to make it better. AND PLEASE NO FLAMES JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM Oh yea the story is in Kiba`s POV. Kiba and Hinata are dating.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"HELLO!" "IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" Hinata's screams were a vain effort to attract help. I looked up from the forest floor to see her trying to climb in vain out of the gorge we were trapped in. This was our third day trapped here._This was all my fault._ Her sleek figure gleamed with sweat in the hot sun. _If only I had_ _listened_, I thought… _If only I had_-. My thoughts were cut short by the sound of something moving above . I jumped to my feet to get a better look. "HEY!" "SOMEONE HELP!" "Over here!" we shouted, but it was just a squirrel. She sighed and sat on her chair that we made. I had no chair, thinking I could act tough and say I would`nt need one, sat on the floor. But now the floor is taking it`s toll on me._Why do I always do this?_ I said mentally cursing myself. Although Hinata was just half an inch taller than me, fatigue made it seem like she was 10 feet tall, gradually getting higher. But why was she appearing to struggle with the wall? I dizzily stood and saw she was climbing up. She didn't seem very athletic when we met last year. While I didn't have the mental capacity to wonder how she managed to get up the wall, I did have capacity to try it myself.

Hinata's steady rhythm of grunts and heavy breathing as she pulled herself up the seemingly end-less were the only sounds heard besides the crumbling of loose rock and the rushing water of a nearby stream from which we drank and, received the occasional catch of fresh water on a ledge she activated her Byakugan to check for any one of our friends. She sighed deactivating it and I asked " Any sign of Naruto or the others?" She shook her head dejectedly and we started to climb again.

"What took you so long?" Hinata joked deactivatng her Byakugan once again after I reached the top. "What took me so long? How did you get up here so fast?" I shot back. "Hey you`re the one who would`nt practice climbing this thing while we were down there!" she retorted. The argument went on for 5 minutes before I cracked a smile. "What?" she said obviously confused. "Look at us, bickering like children!" she stopped then started to laugh. "What now" I said chuckling. "Nothing I just cant stay mad at you!". And with that she pulled me into a deep kiss that I lovingly returned and turned it into a tongue wrestling match. She broke the kiss much to my displeasure and without warning looked out into the distance stopping on a particular spot and taking off into a sprint with me running after I finnally caught up I stopped hert and questioned her on her taking off the way she did. And she breathlessly replied "I found someone!"

**ALRIGHT I THINK THAT`S ENOUGH FOR NOW. 90 COMMENTS AND I`LL START THE NEW CHAPTER. Feel free to pm me about sugestions to the story like characters, events and whatever else you would like to see. But don't think your suggestions are garunteed in the next chapter because I have to adapt the story to fit my mind then I can deviate. So untill next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Way Out **

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Ok I'm writing this part partially off the top of my head so be nice. Don't flame me I'm sensitive to heat. Lol. Ok here we go. Oh yea I decided that this chapter is not going to be in Kiba's . But the next one might I don't know yet **_

"Hinata!" "Hinata! Wait!" "What?" "Do you even know where you're going?" "I don't have to! I'll find them if it's the last thing I do!" "You can't do it alone ya know." "Ya but-but I have to try!" "Heh heh well I guess I can't argue." A look of surprise appears on Hinata's face. "Really?" "Ya lets go"

MEANWHILE

"Hey Sakura-chan you sure this is the right way?" "Shut up Naruto I know where I'm going!" "Hey don't snap at me like that it's not my fault were stuck in this mess!" "Hm? Oh yea it's that _baka _Sai's fault! When I get my hands on him ill…" "Hey calm down you're gonna get us completely lost if you keep fuming like that. All though I bet if you get mad enough the smoke from your ears will help the others find us! HAHAHA-" Pure fury and bloodlust spread across Sakura's face as she punched Naruto 10 miles backward. "Ahh shit! What the hell! It was a joke!" "Umm Sakura just calm down…put down that tree branch! Fuck I gotta get outta here!"

BACK WITH KIBA AND HINATA

"Hinata, maybe we should camp out here for the night." "Ok yea its getting dark and we don't know what's out here" "Now do we worry about comfort or…" "Are you a ninja or not Kiba?" Dejectedly he nods his head and finds a place on the ground and tries to get to sleep, but finds he can't without Akamaru at his side. After tossing and turning for what feels like hours he decides to go for a walk. After a few minutes he decides to go back to Hinata, but hears rustling and a loud crash that surely would've awoken anyone in a 3 mile radius. A quick investigation led him to a clearing where he saw a man's figure lying on the ground and what appeared to be a woman's figure approaching. Suddenly he felt a huge KI pulse run through him that shook him to the core. Looking back the woman has picked the man up entirely of the ground with one hand is brutally beating him with a rock in the other. Kiba is reminded of how Naruto and Sakura fight this way all the time. Then he thought he saw a flash of bubblegum pink hair when a bloody rock was sent flying towards him. He ducked and ran for his life back to Hinata. Saying he was exhausted was a DRASTIC understatement. Immediately he fell flat on the ground asleep having run 4 miles at top speed with various objects being thrown at him. Before he lost consciousness he remembered the woman was awfully busty then passed out.

_**OK WHAT DO YA THINK? TOOK 3 DAYS DUE TO CHANGING IDEAS BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAY! ANY SUGGESTIONS? EMAIL ME AT:**_** jerredrogers **


End file.
